


Little One-Shots Of USUK

by CupOfTheeFics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tags will continue with the story, Updates every week on thrusday !, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: Just some one-shots of USUK with T rated or M rated chapters, warnings inside for dark themes ! Will be updated each week on Thursday !
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Little One-Shots Of USUK

**Author's Note:**

> There will be T rated and M rated chapters, this will be T rated of course :)
> 
> Sorry for any grammar
> 
> Please check out the poll !

' A-america let me go ! ' Shouted a red faced England, as he tried to free himself from the laughing man America .

' Come on Iggy don't be boring ! '

' I am not being boring ! '

' Yes you are ! ' He swings England to the other side, almost letting him go making the british man scream .

' How girly ! '

' You wanker ! '

' You screamed like a girl ! '

England could see dark aura coming from Hungary by that remark, but that dissapeared as America pulled England close .

And pictures were made .

Hungary shares them with Japan .

Japan who is in the newspaper club .

England pales .

' S-stop it both of you ! ' He shouted over America's shoulder with a red blush on his cheeks .' What's wrong ? ' America smiled with a confusing in his eyes, he looked at Hungary and Japan being buddy buddy again .

' France-san now ! ' Japan commands .' We can't lose focus ! '

' Wha .. What is going on ! ' America laughed softly in his ear, pulling him closer as they .. Were they slow dancing ?

Sure was as the music turned softer and other couples did the same, holding each other close as the music filled the former meeting room .

' Vee ~ Germany I want to dance too ! '

' Nein Italy ! We have to get or ..' But Italy pulled Germany on the dance floor, the bigger blonde blushed hard as he is forced to dance slow with the smaller italian man .

' How stupid ..' Romano mutters but a hand showed to him, he looked to see Japan looking shy but still hold his ground .

' Sure ..' He took his hand and they both also went on the dancefloor .

' How hot ..' Hungary sighs as more flashes came .

' America please let go ..' England could believe he was doing this .' Why ? We do this at home too .'

' But it's only because it's us two ..' England blushed more .' Don't be shy darling ~ ' America whispered in England's ear, making the other shiver .

' Just keep your eyes on me .'

And so they keep dancing .


End file.
